Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: A twist on the Christmas classic, A Christmas Carol. It's Christmas Eve and the Wicked Witch is still at large, yet most everyone in Storybrooke are happily preparing to celebrate Christmas together despite the danger. Everyone except for Emma and Hook, both of whom are struggling for different reasons. Set in season three between episodes, Bleeding Through and A Curious Thing.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter One

The morning of Christmas Eve arrived in Storybrooke as it arrived all over the world, and the Wicked Witch was still at large. Most of the townsfolk were excited and busy as they were preparing for the holiday by decorating their homes, shops, and the square, while others were more apprehensive about doing so, so long as Zelena was free to roam around and cause trouble for whoever might be her next intended target. Despite being among them, Mary Margaret and David were determined to celebrate Christmas the way it always should be celebrated.

The Charmings walked from their loft to the diner for breakfast, where Granny had prepared for everyone a special old fashioned Christmas breakfast. Popovers, homemade bread and butter, and sausages, with fresh coffee or hot cocas with cinnamon to drink. Ruby happily helped her grandmother to cook and then serve it all as she always has once David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Henry were seated.

Mary Margaret was the first to speak up as both women served them saying, "My goodness, Granny. This food looks delicious! You and Ruby must have spent so much time on it."

The old woman laid her hand on her hip after she picked up the empty serving tray and responded, "Perhaps so, but Christmas only comes once a year and I thought this year I'd try to do something a little different. Besides, with all that's happened with that witch and losing someone close to…"

"I'm sorry," she quickly stated apologetically upon seeing both Emma and Henry look away from everyone sadly at the mention of Neal's death that occurred only days ago and then she continued. "It's just that everyone here deserves what I hope will be a distraction from all the fear we've experienced since she's come to town."

"By 'witch,' I take it you mean that woman who killed my dad?" Henry questioned despondently, then to avoid his mother's gaze he turned to David who simply nodded yes to answer his grandson without another word about Neal or Zelena.

"You are absolutely right, Granny," Mary Margaret replied excitedly to Granny's sentiment about trying to bring a little hope back into their lives, while everyone else began to eat. "We're going to have a wonderful Christmas. And that's why tonight we're going to have ourselves a grand celebration. We've never done so before and not since we've awakened from the curse. I think it's about time we did. I've called a few others to join us in a bit so we can plan the festivities. Belle, Ashley, Kathryn, Aurora, and uh… Tink. That's a uh… a nickname we have for…"

Henry didn't appear to be paying any attention to the names the princess had just spoken because if he had been, he might have noticed that most of them were the same as their fairytale personas and the thirteen year old boy who was still without his memories of magic or the fairytale world, might have looked at everyone at the table like something even more strange was going on there than he already suspected, or worse… just thought them all to be crazy.

She quickly looked between her best friend and Ruby's grandmother as she added, "Of course I'd love it if you would both join us too."

The young woman known by most of those in the diner as Red Riding Hood smiled eagerly as she exclaimed, "Are you kidding? We'd love to help plan a big Christmas party. But if we're going to be inviting the entire town, we're going to need to find a bigger place to have it at… rather than right here."

"We'll talk about that," Mary Margaret responded, then turned to look up at her daughter with concern as Emma stood up when she finished what little food she actually ate and began to bundle up again in her coat, scarf, and gloves before leaving. "Emma… what's wrong? Aren't you going to stay to help us?"

"I can't," she answered quietly, once again avoiding her mother's gaze while she finished getting ready to go out into the cold. "I have things to do down at the station and then I have to go out on patrol. Someone's got to."

David stood up even though he hadn't finished eating and replied, "I can go make the rounds. I'll enlist Leroy, Robin and John, or maybe even Ho… Killian to help. You ought to stay here with your mother and the others to enjoy making plans for tonight's party."

The Savior put on her knit hat, then responded, "I'd really rather not. I'm not really one who enjoys celebrating Christmas like most people. I'd just prefer to do my job. I'll be around if you need me. And I'll see you after the party tonight. Have fun."

"She's not wrong," Henry said to the others again despondently after his mother left the diner. "Mom would celebrate with me a little. At least back when I actually still believed in Santa Claus so I wouldn't feel left out, or be made fun of by the other kids in school. But that was really all she could bring herself to do. She wouldn't ever tell me why she was so put off by Christmas, but I have a feeling it has to do with growing up on her own for so long. And in the foster care system. I think things were pretty rough for her."

"That's… that's certainly understandable," Mary Margaret answered sadly as she looked down at her plate of food ashamedly, knowing the real fault belonged with her and David, while the prince reached down to take his wife's hand in his own to try to offer her some small comfort.

He then spoke up again when he too finished eating and began to pull on his own jacket while saying, "I think that I'm going to go see if I can help out some of our friends finish decorating the square and anywhere I might be needed. Henry, what do you say? Would you like to join me so that the women can discuss the plans for tonight's celebration without us? I can say with a certainty us men aren't needed here."

The teenager smiled and quickly finished his hot coca, then quickly got ready to go outside as well while he replied, "That'd be great."

"Tonight's party is going to be just what everyone needs right now despite Zelena being out there lurking about," Ruby exclaimed after David and Henry left, then took a seat in the booth across from her best friend as she reached out to lay her hand over the top of Mary Margaret's. "You'll see. And do you know what? Christmas is the season for miracles. Have hope that Emma will come around and join in the celebration tonight."

"Is Emma not going to be joining us tonight too?" Tinker Bell asked after she, Belle, and Regina walked into the diner through the back, while Kathryn, Ashley, and Aurora entered through the front door.

Thomas walked in behind his wife with their daughter Alexandra in his arms, as did Philip behind Aurora with their son Phillip, and Frederick came in with Kathryn. However, the men with the two children took a separate booth from the women so they could eat breakfast and leave their wives alone to talk and plan.

Mary Margaret looked over at the Green Fairy as she responded, "I'm afraid Emma isn't really much in the mood to celebrate tonight with Zelena still at large. But let's not talk about that right now. We have a celebration to plan. First of all, we need to decide where we're going to have it, seeing as everyone will most likely be attending and Granny's certainly isn't big enough to hold us all."

Regina didn't need to take a moment to think as she immediately answered, "I think the town hall is the obvious choice to have a Christmas party for the entire town. It's big enough and there will be plenty of room for people to dance as I suspect they'll want to."

Her stepdaughter smiled at her as she replied, "Well… look at you. You're positively beaming. This wouldn't have something to do with a certain archer now, would it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Mayor responded, yet she couldn't stop herself from smiling once again. "Robin and I are finally at the point where we can admit there's something between us and we've decided to start slow. Right now, I'm just too worried about Henry and Zelena to allow myself to be completely happy. But enough about me. Let's get back to planning."

"All right," Ruby then stated. "What's next? Should we talk about the music?"

Mary Margaret thought back to the balls they used to have in their old lives within the Enchanted Forest and then answered, "If only we could have a grand celebration where there was an orchestra playing. Even if we knew of people here in Storybrooke who can play all those instruments, there's no way they could be prepared in time for tonight."

Kathryn looked towards her husband, then she replied, "We could have our men carry the jukebox from here over to the town hall… or Regina could simply use her magic to transport it there. Or if anyone knows anyone who could DJ for tonight, we could hire them."

"We could have some of the dwarfs play," Mary Margaret suddenly exclaimed upon thinking back to her first night staying with them in their little old cabin within the woods after the Evil Queen first tried to have her killed, as they celebrated Snow White's arrival with music and dance. "I can't believe I didn't think of them right away. Believe it or not, they're really good. And both Happy and Dopey can DJ for us as well. They've dabbled a little bit with the equipment at the music shop down the street. David and I have both heard them. And if all else fails, we have the jukebox as backup."

"It sounds like we've got all that taken care of," Regina responded almost as though she was checking off an item on a list. "What should we do for food? Granny, would you be up to cooking for this shindig, or should we hire someone to come and cater? We can certainly get plenty of more people to help you with the cooking and anything else you need."

Belle quietly answered, "If you'd be willing to let me help, Granny… I'd like to. I doubt I'll be doing too much dancing, seeing as Rumple is still Zelena's prisoner."

Aurora nodded her head as she added, "And so would I. Both Phillip and I could help cook and clean up. We've already hired someone to look after our son for us for tonight. We'll still get a few dances in, but I've been wanting to learn how to cook."

"Seeing as I'm used to the food I had to hunt while living in Neverland all those years, I could learn myself," the fairy continued. "I'd like that. And appreciate it."

"It looks like we've got ourselves some people to make the food," Granny replied and then looked over at Ruby as her granddaughter smiled at her. "Roast beef, ham, cranberry orange relish, turkey, mashed potatoes, yams, and all the works. Not to mention some good old fashioned Christmas punch. And if that witch chooses to crash tonight's celebration, she won't be getting any. I don't care if it is Christmas."

The women all laughed and then continued to discuss more plans for their Christmas celebration. They asked the men still sitting a few booths away what they thought and if there was anything they wanted on top of everything else they had planned. Not wishing to interfere with their wives' and friends' plans, they simply shook their heads and disinclined to say more in fear of contradicting them. Once they finished their meal, the men left and the women laughed again as they continued to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Two

Meanwhile…

 _Hook was sitting on the sandy beach all alone despite the cold in the air as he became lost in his thoughts, having fallen into the back of his mind upon becoming consumed by the single moment any hope for his future in Storybrooke with the woman he loved suddenly faded away within a split second. Killian watched himself as he came running down from the docks after the grief stricken Ariel, who turned out to be the Wicked Witch of the West the whole afternoon they had spent searching for the mermaid's prince together._

 _"_ _Ariel!" Hook heard himself cry out as he ran to catch up to her. "Wait!"_

 _"What is it?" she asked as she looked at the pirate captain in confusion after he slowed down once he reached her._

 _"I have a confession," Killian answered regretfully and out of breath. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you... with myself. You and I met before. Our paths crossed during the missing year."_

 _She questioned again, "What?"_

 _Hook closed his eyes for a moment while he sighed quietly, then opened them again to look into her own like she deserved as he continued, "Eric had been kidnapped by the pirate Black Beard. You asked me to find him."_

 _"I... I don't understand," Ariel replied sternly. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"Because I was too ashamed," he confessed, speaking the whole truth whether he wanted to or not. "I sacrificed saving your prince for my ship. I am so sorry, Ariel."_

 _The red haired woman suddenly slapped his face, causing Killian to raise his hand to his cheek against the pain while she shouted angrily. "You're a coward! And a monster! You let a man die for your ship?! What kind of person does that?"_

 _He looked at Ariel again while he responded miserably, "The kind who's empty, who believes that a ship can fill a void left by a broken heart."_

 _"And that makes it okay?!" she yelled again._

 _"No, it doesn't," Hook answered her pleadingly. "I would give anything to take it back, to make things right."_

 _The mermaid retorted, "Anything?"_

 _Killian repeated himself once more, "Yes... Anything."_

 _"How am I supposed to trust a man who no longer believes in love?" Ariel asked in disbelief._

 _"I still do," he replied honestly._

 _She glared at him as she responded, "Then swear to me on it. This woman that broke your heart... Do you still love her?"_

 _Hook looked down sadly and whispered, "Yes."_

 _"Then swear to me on her name," she continued coldly._

 _"I swear on Emma Swan," Killian answered with sincerity._

 _All of a sudden, Ariel's countenance completely changed from being cold to cruel when she replied, "Thank you, Captain. That's exactly what I needed to hear."_

 _It was then that Ariel strangely used magic to curse Hook's lips as he looked at her with confusion and he questioned, "What the hell?"_

 _"Zelena?" Hook stated with surprise as the Wicked Witch's disguise as the little mermaid fell away when she turned into the red haired villainess, then he swiftly pulled his cutlass from its scabbard in order to defend himself until Zelena immediately ripped it from his hand, again with her powers. "It was you. Where's Ariel?"_

 _"Relax," the witch responded calmly. "She was never really here. After she left you on your beloved ship, she actually found where Black Beard had been keeping her prince."_

 _As if for reassurance, Killian asked, "She found him? How do you know that?"_

 _Zelena answered, "My spies are always circling, Captain, through every realm... Always circling. She found him on Hangman's Island, which was outside the force of the curse. They've been living happily ever after ever since. Don't you just love a good twist?"_

 _"I don't understand," he replied in confusion, worried about what Zelena had just done to him and why. "Why would you pretend to be her?"_

 _"To corrupt your love," she responded smugly as she moved in closer to him. "As I said earlier, I've known about your dirty little secret for quite some time... Seen the guilt on your face over the decision you made that day. I knew it haunted you. And I knew I could use it."_

 _Hook kept his eyes on the evil woman in front of him as he asked again coolly, "Use it for what?"_

 _The Wicked Witch came inches to his face while she answered cruelly, "When you invoked the name of your love in a selfish plea for redemption, I was able to curse you... More specifically, your kiss. See, the next time your lips touch Emma Swan's, all of her magic will be taken. Everything that makes her special, that makes her powerful, that makes her a threat will be gone."_

 _Killian looked into her eyes as he defiantly replied, "I won't do it. I'll tell her. And she'll defeat you."_

 _"Then I'll send The Dark One to kill her before you can," Zelena responded._

 _"No... You won't...," he retorted after he had taken a moment to think about her threat against the woman he loved and realized the witch's threat was empty. "If you could have killed her, you would have. You need her power removed. It's why you didn't kill her when she came to the town. It's why you had a monkey look after her in New York instead of killing her. For some reason... You can't."_

 _Zelena sighed and then answered, "It no longer matters, because you're going to remove her powers. I may not be able to hurt Emma, but I can hurt those around her... Her parents, her friends... Her child."_

 _Hook glared at her coldly while he replied angrily, "Do not go near them."_

 _"Oh, yes!" she responded excitedly with a cruel laugh. "You've become quite fond of the boy, haven't you? I will enjoy turning him into a monkey's breakfast."_

 _"I'll stop you," he answered resolutely._

 _The witch's demeanor suddenly changed once again as she replied crossly, "No, you won't. That pointy, little hook of yours can scratch a mere mortal, but me? You're out of your depth, pirate. The choice is yours. Kiss Emma and remove her powers or everyone she loves dies."_

All of a sudden, Killian was startled from his thoughts when the woman he had proclaimed his love for just days ago unexpectedly walked up on him from behind, then moved around him so that she was facing the pirate while she stood over him and spoke with curiosity saying, "I should have known I'd find you out here somewhere, staring out over the ocean. But it's a little cold to be sitting on the beach, isn't it?"

Hook looked up at her, quickly masking the sadness he felt in an effort to avoid having Emma ask him what was wrong with him as he responded, "Aye… it may be cold, but it's nothing I'm not used to. It isn't like the Jolly Roger comes with electric heating. And winters always come just as the other seasons do."

"I suppose they do," she said again while she turned her head to try to see the beauty of the ocean the way he always saw it, until she failed to do so most likely due to the cold air blowing against her, then looked back down at him. "So… why aren't you back in town helping everyone decorate the square? You do know today is Christmas Eve, don't you?"

"I noticed everyone was decorating for a holiday and heard many talking of this Christmas, but I've no idea what it is," he answered when he finally stood back on his feet and slowly started walking along the beach with Emma beside him.

The Savior glanced at him and looked at him with shock as she replied, "You're kidding me? You've never even heard of Christmas before? I mean… I know you're from the fairytale world like my parents and everyone else here, but they've all celebrated it in years past. Or I suppose at least whatever the fairytale equivalent of Christmas is anyway."

Killian let out a breath of cold air and then he responded, "That may be so, but I'm a pirate, Swan. I've spent my entire life on the high seas and in Neverland, where the only celebrating that ever really went on there was when the Lost Boys danced nightly around a bonfire. Besides, I was never with family other than Liam since I was a boy. We grew up among other pirates and as you would imagine, none of them were one for celebrating what appears to be a joyous holiday such as this one."

"That's too bad," Emma simply answered, then sighed out of frustration. "But… to be fair, I was never one to celebrate Christmas much myself and I am from this world. Growing up alone and in the foster system, it made this time of year difficult. That's my excuse for working instead of helping Mary Margaret and our other friends plan tonight's big celebration, which I won't be attending."

"Nor I," Hook replied despondently while he bowed his head, then looked out towards the horizon once more.

This time, Emma noticed the sadness in his eyes before he turned away from her and like she had tried to do two days earlier at Granny's before Belle interrupted when she charged in with the news she had discovered what Zelena was planning, she finally asked, "Hook… what has been going on with you? You have been acting strange, ever since you helped Ariel find Prince Eric. Please talk to me. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

He scoffed, then while continuing to stare ahead or down at the sand in front of his feet he responded, "Trust me. You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" she asked curtly out of frustration. "Do you really think I wouldn't understand regret? That's what I see written all over your face right now. If that's what you think, Hook…"

"That never crossed my mind," Killian interrupted sternly as he finally looked at her again. "I know that you have regrets the same as I. But this is something more too. Tell me, do you resent me coming to find you in New York and restoring your memories of this life here? Is that why you're so insistent about going back once Zelena is defeated? Speak the truth."

The Savior's eyes became cold and before she could stop herself, Emma harshly answered, "Yes… I resent you. I wish you never came to find me just so you could bring me back here to this world. I broke the first curse cast over my family and everyone here. Surely now that they're their true selves again, they could have come up with a way to defeat that witch and break this curse without me. My life in New York was good and I didn't have to worry about fairytales and curses, or other villains interfering in my life and trying to hurt my son."

He stared at her sadly while he replied, "You're wrong about that too, Swan. Have you already forgotten about that flying monkey you were going to marry?"

"How can I forget about him?" Emma questioned angrily. "You keep reminding me of him every chance you get. Walsh may have been wrong for me and I would like to believe I would have figured that out eventually, but even if I didn't… at least Henry and me would have been happy and blissfully unaware that my entire life up until this point has all been nothing but lies. So yes… a part of me resents you. I'm sorry if that hurts, but you asked for the truth. So I'm telling it to you."

"Aye," Killian responded quietly as he then turned away from her again. "You did just as I asked of you. Thank you for your honesty, Swan. I really hope you can at least muster up a little strength I know is buried within you to celebrate this holiday with your family and loved ones this evening. If not for yourself, then perhaps you could do it for them. Make it your gift to them. That is what you do at Christmas after all… exchange gifts? I know they would love for you to be there with them and to see you happy. Merry Christmas, love. You best get someplace warm and dry. It appears it's going to begin snowing soon."

With that being said, Killian walked away without another word despite hearing Emma calling out to him as he left her behind on the beach. The truth was, the Savior already deeply regretted saying all those things she just said to Killian, who hadn't come to New York for himself, but for her and for her family. And if she knew all he had given up for her in order to bring her home, then her guilt would have been far more painful. Unfortunately, her regrets were interrupted by the sound of a witch's cackle behind her and Emma slowly turned around only to come face to face with Zelena once again.

The Wicked Witch finished laughing and then spoke cruelly saying, "That is the most pathetic pirate I have ever known. It's impossible to believe anymore that he actually used to be the most feared pirate captain out there on the high seas. One little crush and he's become nothing more than a weak minded fool who will never get what he wants. Especially because that crush is on you, Emma. What was he thinking, falling in love with a Savior?"

Emma finally cut Zelena off before she could continue mocking the man who had become a close friend to her despite her constantly pushing him away as she answered, "Enough talk about Hook. Just leave him out of this. What do you want, Zelena?"

"You really ought to have continued to press the pirate about what was bothering him about the year no one else remembers but him. And you might have gotten a truthful answer about what's been troubling him especially as of late," she callously replied and slowly began to circle around Emma, while the Savior kept her eyes on the villain before her. "Let's just say he's been acting stubborn because he cares too much about all of you for his own good. But I'm growing tired of it. And I've grown impatient. I have a reason for being here in this pitiful town of yours and I can't wait much longer to do what I've been waiting for, for too long. But to do it I need you out of the way, Emma."

"Then attack me already!" she shouted at the wicked woman still in front of her in response, when Zelena suddenly blasted Emma back with her dark magic and caused the Savior to land hard on the ground now beneath her back as her head struck a rock half buried beneath the sand.

Emma's vision darkened as she had begun to black out from the hard impact, though she could still hear Zelena's cruel laughter from a few feet away from her until it faded away when the Wicked Witch vanished within her green smoke again. Emma continued to lie there unable to move no matter how hard she tried and finally unconsciousness claimed her, but not before she could have sworn she had seen Hook's face, mainly his deep blue eyes looking down on her with fear while he knelt over her, then felt his hand gently trace the lines of her own face.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Three

Emma slowly came around and once the haze in her eyes from having been knocked unconscious finally lifted, she slowly sat up and found herself within her own bed inside her parents' loft. However, the apartment was eerily quiet and dark, with only the lights from the Christmas tree down in the living room giving off the light that shined throughout the open space. She expected her parents would have been there annoyingly fussing over her as they always were whenever something happened to her that caused her to get hurt. She even expected Hook to be there somewhere lurking in a corner of the room brooding, as she knew he would without doubt be blaming himself for her getting hurt in the Wicked Witch's attack. But he wasn't there either. No one was, or at least so she thought until an unexpected voice gently called out to her from behind her.

Emma spun around and found Archie standing there as he smiled at her once the Savior was facing him, then he spoke quietly once more saying, "I'm glad to see that you're going to be alright, Emma. How are you feeling?"

She looked at him strangely while she replied, "I'm a little confused as to what's going on right now, but surprisingly I feel just fine. My head doesn't hurt anymore as I would expect it would after the hit I took. What happened, Archie? And where is everyone? I thought at least my parents would be here."

"Those questions are a little difficult to answer I'm afraid," the psychiatrist responded even more elusive than he had spoken before. "I'm not so sure you would believe me if I told you. In fact, I'm certain you won't. However, it is my job as your conscience to try to help you understand nonetheless. So… I'm not exactly here like you think I am. I'm here in spirit, with hope I can help convince you that you need to change your feelings towards Christmas and all it stands for. That you need to change the direction of the set path you're on. Otherwise, you might regret what comes from it."

"What is this?" Emma questioned in disbelief while she continued to stare at their friend still standing before her. "You're acting like a character straight out of Dicken's Christmas story… _A Christmas Carol_. It's weird and you're starting to scare me a little. Where is everyone?"

Dr. Hopper slowly began to walk around her until he sat down on the couch and looked up at her again, then he answered, "No one else is here right now, Emma. We're alone. And we will be until what's to come for you is finished. I only wish to help you to understand what could happen if you continue to push everyone you care about away out of resentment. Christmas is a season of miracles. This is the perfect time of year for this life lesson."

The Savior scoffed as she shook her head and then she uttered, "This is nothing but a dream. A crazy twisted dream where you've become Jacob Marley and I've supposedly become Ebenezer Scrooge. Please leave me alone so that I can go find my family and friends to make sure they're alright."

"You won't be able to do that," Archie stated again as Emma walked over to the door and reached out to grip the doorknob, only to discover that she couldn't touch it, as her hand passed right through the knob like she was a ghost. "I promise you, you're far from being dead, but you're also not a part of this world at the moment. It's like I said before, it's a little bit complicated to explain. But you're not going to have to go through what's to come for you alone either. You're going to be visited by three spirits. Just as Scrooge was in _A Christmas Carol_. I suppose you can kind of say this season has a strange sense of humor. But all the same, you need to understand what might be to come for you unless you change your present course. The first will come as the clock tower strikes one. The second spirit will arrive at two o'clock, and the third when the clock strikes three."

"This is unbelievable," she retorted angrily. "Whoever… whatever you are, I suggest you let me go right now. First of all, the ghosts came to Scrooge at night on Christmas morning. And second, none of this is possible. Unless… Zelena's attack is what caused this, although I can't imagine what she would get out of causing me to fall into this insane dream. She wants us all dead, not going crazy."

Archie smiled at Emma again and then replied, "Who says it isn't night? It is dark outside after all, is it not? Take a look out of your window. If you really believe this all to be just a dream, then accept it as such and allow it to play out. Surely your parents are sitting over you right now as they're worried about you, just as Hook is too. What could a dream really hurt? You can choose to ignore what you're about to see and hear, then go back to how things really are, or you can listen to what this wild dream is about to teach you so that you can learn from it. Either way, the choice is completely yours. Besides, I have no way of releasing you from whatever you believe this to be because it's your own imagination. Your own dream. You're going to have to wake up on your own if that's what's you want."

She glared at him as she responded, "That is what I want. But how do I do that?"

"It's like I said…" he answered quietly. "Discover that on your own. I really hope you don't just dismiss this as nothing more than a dream that you won't take seriously, Emma. The things you're about to see aren't going to be just memories of things that have already been, but you will see future possibilities of what very well may be unless you stop blaming your problems on everyone here and accept who you are and what you've become. Otherwise, the people you love most and care about may suffer as well as yourself, and your guilt will haunt you for the rest of your life. Merry Christmas."

"I don't believe it," the Savior stubbornly answered, then watched as her friend began to fade away with nothing more than a wave of his hand until he was just gone, and she was alone within the strange darkness all around her except for the glow of the lights wrapped around their Christmas tree. "Archie? Archie?! Come back! What's happening?"

Emma cried out to him a few more times before she finally gave up and collapsed in the chair closest to her while she struggled to think about how to wake up from this crazy nightmare she believed she had suddenly become trapped in. Zelena's blast of magic had to have been the real cause of this delusion even though it didn't really make much sense. It's all she could really think of other than just her hitting the back of her head against the rock that caused her to fall unconscious.

She finally just dismissed trying to think of the logic of what was happening to her and pulled out her phone to look at the time, then discovered it was somehow two midnights before one o'clock in the morning as Archie had said it was night, even though it couldn't have been any later than nine o'clock in the morning when she left her family behind at Granny's earlier that morning and then ran into Hook on the beach. Once again, Emma became confused by what was happening, but shook it off as she walked back to the door to try to open it like before.

This time it worked and Emma immediately ran from the apartment, then continued running down the main street where no one else was around, until she came upon the clock tower in the center of town just as the two hands struck one like Archie had said it would. At first nothing happened, but then Emma heard another voice call out to her from behind her as someone familiar uttered her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Four

"Mary Margaret?" Emma stated with surprise as she turned around and saw her mother standing there before her, except she had much longer hair that was partly pulled back and held up by a silver comb and she was wearing a long white gown which looked to be made from feathers underneath an elegant white robe, as well as a thin silver tiara around her head. "But how…"

"I'm actually Snow White, before you were born and before I even knew that you would be," she responded gently as she smiled at her daughter with pride in her eyes. "Look at how beautiful you are. And you've come into your powers that come from you being born of true love. I couldn't be more proud. Except that you're sad, and at such a wonderful time of year."

The Savior rubbed her hand over her forehead in frustration and then replied, "I'm not sad. I'm angry. Angry because a Wicked Witch has come here to attack those I care about just like so many other villains, curses, and God knows who else to try to destroy us. And I'm tired of it. All of it. I thought I accepted it, but that's only because I didn't believe a life without being the Savior was possible before. But it is and it's what I want, for me and for Henry. Why is that so wrong?!"

Snow reached out to take Emma's hands within her own, then she answered, "It isn't wrong to want a normal life for you and your son, Emma. It's perfectly normal and I wish nothing more than for you to be happy. I just fear you don't yet know what it is that will make you truly happy."

"What right do you or anyone have to decide for me what makes me happy?" Emma continued defiantly as her frustration only grew. "I loved my life in New York. At least I loved it as much as anyone could love life. Me and Henry were happy and I even… well I almost became engaged. I had never been able to allow anyone become so close to me since Neal years ago and yet Walsh did. Until I found out he was one of the witch's pet monkeys when he tried to kill me and it only reminded me that we were never really safe. But we can be and I'll be damned if we won't be. Once we defeat Zelena, I'm leaving with Henry so we can have the life we both deserve, without worrying about the evils that are here in Storybrooke."

"Emma… the only reason why you felt you were truly happy was because you didn't have your memories intact and though you still believed we had abandoned you, Regina made it so you were able to forget that pain you've always carried with you from being given away by those of us who should have loved you always," her mother responded sadly. "Not having that pain with you allowed for you to move past being abandoned, not just by us, but by Neal as well and allowed for you to be able to keep Henry in that alternate life in New York."

The Savior scoffed as she turned away from her while she started walking down the street in search of anyone who might be able help wake her from this dream she had become trapped in, then Snow whispered, "And that's why I'm here, to try to help you to remember what you had in your past. Don't worry, no one will be able to see or hear us once we arrive."

Emma sighed and then turned back to her as she replied, "You're my own version of the Ghost of Christmas Past? Of course you are. Why ever not? Archie appeared to me like Jacob Marley, just without all the long heavy chains. What do you have to show me?"

The Princess took her daughter's hands again and the quiet scene around them faded away until Emma suddenly found herself in someone's home she didn't recognize right away until she watched as herself, back when she was eleven years old, walked into the living room as three other kids suddenly rushed past her excitedly, then laid a plate of Christmas cookies and a glass of milk down on the fireplace mantle for Santa Claus. Her younger self just stood near the doorway as she watched them sadly, then started to walk away until one of the kids even younger than her got her to stop and turn around again to face him.

"Hey, Emma!" he snidely called out to her. "Do you really think that Santa's going to be bringing you any presents? You don't belong here."

"If he has any presents for you, they won't be coming here," one of the older children who didn't believe in Santa anymore, but only pretended to for the sake of his brother, continued cruelly. "They'll probably be dropped off in the home where your real parents live now with their new family and therefore you won't ever get them."

Tears started to fall down Emma's cheeks as her younger self quietly answered, "I only wanted to lay down under the Christmas tree so I could look up at the lights. I'm not expecting any presents from anyone. No one cares enough about me to send me anything."

Snow White turned to her daughter who was still standing beside her watching on the sad scene before them and spoke up again despondently saying, "I'm so sorry you had to suffer though such painful holidays like this one, Emma. I hope you know deep down that your father and I never wanted this life for you. We wanted you with all our hearts."

"It doesn't really matter much, does it?" the Savior retorted curtly without looking at her.

"You're right about that," the third child responded to the eleven year old girl as the memory kept playing around them. "Merry Christmas, Emma Nobody. Because that's all you'll ever be. A nobody."

The memory changed as morning arrived and both Emma and Snow watched as her foster parents and their children by birth sat around the Christmas tree to open their presents together as a family, while little Emma sat on the top of the stairs and cried in silence as she watched them until she finally stood so she could run back into her room to get away from them.

Emma followed after her and listened to herself cry as she fell onto her bed, then the Savior turned back around to face her mother again while she said angrily, "This isn't the only Christmas I had that was like this, you know. In fact it wasn't even the worst Christmas I've ever had. I stayed in the foster care system until I was finally kicked out of it when I turned eighteen. I was always alone at Christmas."

"You weren't always alone though, were you?" her mother replied sadly, then took Emma's hand again. "I have another memory to show you. This time, it won't be one from your childhood. Do you remember the year you spent Christmas with Neal?"

"No… no, please don't show me that Christmas," Emma answered pleadingly, showing Snow that Emma did in fact remember what she was about to bring her back to very well. "You couldn't possibly understand how I feel about it now."

Despite her daughter's pleas, the scene before them faded away once more leaving the two women in darkness until the lights from another tiny Christmas tree on the floor and burning candles lit up the hotel room they had now found themselves in. It took a few seconds for Emma's eyes to adjust and when they finally had, the Savior suddenly saw herself again twelve years ago as she was sitting on the floor, a cup of hot coca in her hands and covered up in a warm, cozy blanket with Neal sitting beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Five

Snow White placed one of Emma's hands over her lips to kiss it and tried to get her daughter to look at her again, then she said quietly, "I promise you, I am not showing you these memories to hurt you, sweetheart. These are only shadows of your past that are meant to help you to remember some of why you've come to hate Christmas so much, in hope that they will help you to find peace so you can move on and become happy in the Christmases yet to come."

Emma shook her head before turning back again to her other self and the man she once loved until he had left her to take the fall for the theft crimes they had committed together, then she answered, "I was fine before all of this. I don't need to be happy at Christmastime. It's only just another day out of the year."

"Clearly you don't really believe that, seeing as all that's happening now, you being visited by four spirits in one night, is all in your head," her mother responded and then stopped talking so that she and Emma could watch the scene before them unfold like before.

"How is your cocoa?" Neal asked the young woman he was cuddling with, as she looked up into his eyes.

Emma's younger self smiled at him as she replied, "It's so much better with the cinnamon. I can't imagine going back to having hot chocolate without it again. Where did you come up with it?"

He looked down sadly and then answered, "I learned it from my mother... before she died."

"I'm so sorry," she immediately responded with remorse as she laid her hand on top of his own. "I didn't mean to pry, or to dredge up painful memories for you."

"Don't apologize," Neal replied sincerely as he looked back at the tree in front of them again. "It happened a long time ago for me. She really would have loved Christmas. More importantly, she would have loved you."

Emma listened as her younger self spoke again as she questioned, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her? You never talk about her, or your father for that matter. If it's too painful for you, you really don't have to tell me."

He shook his head and then answered, "My father and I were just never that close. We haven't been since I was very young. And as for my mother… she ran away with another man not long before she died. According to my father, they fell in love and she didn't think enough about me to stick around. It really crushed him and that was the beginning of the problems between us."

"Was this other man a decent guy at least?" she asked with genuine concern. "I mean, did he treat her well?"

"No he wasn't," Neal responded brusquely as he stood up and reached down onto the bed to pick up his coat so he could take something out from its pocket. "He was a real tyrant. He messed with my mother's head and made her think she loved him, then ripped her away from me and Papa… my father. But let's not talk about him anymore. It's Christmas and I have something for you."

Emma looked up at him nervously as he turned around with a small gift wrapped box in his hand and she uttered, "Oh Neal… but I didn't… didn't get you anything. I mean, Christmas has never really been a good day for me. I thought about getting you something, but I have no idea how to… how to do this… Christmas."

The man she loved shook his head, then handed the box down to her and sat down beside her once again as he replied, "Don't worry about it. I wasn't expecting you to get me anything and I know I probably shouldn't have gotten you something. It's just… I know that you struggle with Christmas, but I wanted to let you know that I'm not going anywhere. I could never abandon you. I love you, Emma Swan."

She couldn't say anything to him in return, so she lowered her head and stared down at the box, but suddenly became very afraid to open it until he quickly spoke again saying, "Don't worry. It's not what you think. It's not a ring and I'm not asking you to marry me just yet. We really haven't been together for all that long. And besides, this isn't exactly the life I want to give you. You deserve so much better. This trinket isn't much, but at least I did actually buy it. From a pawnshop just down the road from here as a matter of fact."

When she finally opened it, Emma found a beautiful silver pendant that was circular in shape and had the words, 'love,' 'hope,' and 'truth' engraved all around it. As she watched herself pulled the necklace from its case so she could get a better look at it, Emma reached down to the very necklace she was currently wearing around her own neck now and held it tightly within her hand. Neal then knelt down beside the woman in the Savior's memory as he leaned in to kiss her and Emma yearningly kissed him back.

"Why did you have to show me this memory, of all the ones in my past?" Emma then asked her mother when she finally turned away from the scene before her, being unable to bear watching it any longer. "Neal just died a few days ago. There were plenty of other Christmases you could have showed me. Why this one?"

"You know why," Snow answered sadly. "This was a memory you once loved and he made you believe you could love Christmas again. Only, Neal did end up abandoning you despite what he promised you, and your hateful feelings towards this holiday only heightened because him doing so broke your heart. However, now you know why Neal left you. And you've forgiven him. You've also come to have feelings for someone else. Someone, you never expected you could feel this way about."

"Do you mean, Hook?" she asked out of disbelief as she stared at the fairytale version of her mother darkly. "No. No… I don't like Hook in that way at all. He's only just a friend. An exasperating friend at that. Why would you even think such a thing?"

The older Princess smiled at her daughter again as she responded quietly, "Why would you? Remember… I'm in your head. Obviously some part of you, no matter how small that part is, feels something more for Hook than you're willing to admit, yet you're so busy pushing him away right now because you're angry with him for binging you back home. If you keep resenting him, not only will you hurt him more than you might ever know, but you will also live to regret it and the guilt will haunt you just as the guilt you're feeling now for being so harsh with him earlier this morning is, until you make everything right between you."

Emma watched as the scene before her finally faded away to darkness once more, then turned her back on her mother as she replied curtly, "You're wrong. Please… just leave me alone. I don't want to see anymore from my past. I've had enough."

Snow White did as the Savior requested, leaving her all alone within the darkness when she faded away like the memories of her daughter's past, until Emma could hear the clock tower centered in Storybrooke ring once again as it tolled two and the town appeared before her like she had run to it before.

Though she wasn't really sure what to expect any more, Emma turned all around her in search for the next ghost of whoever from her life would supposedly appear and upon doing so, it was then that her father walked out from the library beneath the clock and he too was wearing his royal apparel beneath a dark brown cape with a big bushy collar made of fur, as his sword hung at his side. Although instead of simply speaking to her as her mother had, David immediately pulled Emma into his arms to embrace her in order to comfort her like her real father has always done for her when she needed him to since they all found one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Six

"If Snow White is the Ghost of Christmas Past, why wouldn't it make sense that Prince Charming is the Ghost of Christmas Present?" Emma uttered under her breath while David continued to embrace her, until he finally pulled back and looked into his daughter's eyes. "Of course you are."

"You still believe we're nothing more than a dream?" David questioned.

Emma shrugged and then replied, "How can you be anything else? Just this morning, we were all siting together at Granny's having breakfast. Less than an hour later, I'm waking up after being knocked unconscious by Zelena and it's suddenly the middle of the night. I might have gotten hit pretty hard by whatever she blasted me with, but I can't imagine I would have been out cold all day, especially since you would have gotten Regina to come help me. Then there's the biggest give away of all… the fact that you and Mary Margaret have come to me as ghosts. Oh… and Archie too. Ghosts aren't real. At least not the kind who claim to be the spirits of Christmas. This story has already been written and it's called _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens. And by the way, I'm nothing like Scrooge. I just have a hard time with all this Christmas cheer. That's all."

Her father nodded in understanding and stated, "That's why we've come. We're all hoping we can help you feel differently about Christmas by the time we're through. Shall we find out what's happening here in the present?"

"I can hardly wait," she sarcastically answered, then waited as the scene before them went dark just like before until Emma suddenly found herself and the illusion of her father down at the Rabbit Hole, where only two people she could see were inside drinking. "What are we doing here? All I see is the Sheriff of Nottingham enjoying a few too many beers with his girlfriend… I think. Though I can't say for sure, since I hardly know either one of them."

"We've actually come to observe someone else," the prince responded in concern, as he gently turned Emma around until she was facing another booth in the far back corner where Hook was sitting alone with nearly a full bottle of rum on the table in front of him and glass containing the pirate's favorite drink.

Emma saw the sadness in his eyes, but she quickly turned away from him to look again at David with disbelief as she replied, "You honestly expect me to believe that you've brought me here so you can convince me I belong with Hook? That's what Mary Margaret tried to do. Now I know none of this is real. You don't like Hook. You would certainly never try to set me up with him."

Charming glanced towards Killian while he answered, "I didn't bring you to the Rabbit Hole to set you up with him. He's about to make a decision that he'll come to regret later on because of the things said between you and him earlier this morning. And well… while I'm not sure if the real me considers him a friend just yet, David does know Hook's trying hard to do right by you and that he deserves to remain here in Storybrooke, where he can be a part of something. Just like you told him the day he did right by us all when he came back and brought us to Neverland to save Henry."

"What's going to happen to him that he'll regret?" she asked her father worryingly, until a small group of pirates from Hook's crew entered the bar including Mr. Smee, who stepped away from the others upon seeing his captain sitting alone.

"Captain?" the first mate questioned with surprise at seeing Hook there as he walked over to join him. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the celebration tonight with Emma and her family. And their friends. I'm about to head over there myself, but the rest of the crew didn't exactly feel like they were invited and I promised them I'd have one drink with them to celebrate this… Christmas."

Without turning his eyes away from the glass of rum in his hand, Hook miserably responded, "Well you'd best be off then. So you're not too late for the party. Or you'll miss out on all the fun."

When he drank what little amount of rum was in the glass, Smee took a seat in the booth across from his captain and then replied, "Sir… I'm not sure what's bothering you. But I do know enough to figure that it must have something to do with Emma. Am I right?"

"I warned you never to mention her name to me again!" the pirate captain retorted to his crewman angrily. "Did I not, Mr. Smee?"

"Yes, Sir… Captain, you did," he answered nervously, but then continued on. "I am sorry. It's just that, you really only get this way, depressed and close to being drunk without actually getting drunk, whenever you're thinking about her. Whenever you feel like you messed things up with her. But if you feel like this is it, then perhaps it's time we talk again about leaving Storybrooke for good so we can finally return to piracy. We all really miss it. The crew I mean. And me. We've been pirates for over two centuries, Captain. You even longer. Surely you miss the life we used to live before we ever met these heroes. A part of you must miss the pirate's life."

Killian glared across the table at his first mate as he responded darkly, "It's like I told Emma, no matter how much you might miss our old life, we can never return to the way we used to be. Because we're not the men we used to be. Or at least I'm not that man. Piracy was never the kind of life I wanted to live, Mr. Smee. I only chose it out of desperation because I had no one left in my life to keep me on the right path."

Smee looked at his captain sadly and then replied remorsefully replied, "I beg your pardon, Sir… but I'm afraid you still don't have anyone in your life to keep you on this path you're on. Seeing you sitting here like this, I think it's pretty clear that Miss. Swan has made her choice. A new life in New York with her son and… without you. You're wasting your life away by staying here, Captain. Emma will never love you the way you love her. She's the Savior. And a woman like her could never love a man like us. Like you. A pirate and a villain, I mean."

"Perhaps you're right after all, Smee," Hook then answered hopelessly, after taking a few moments to ponder the words his crewman had bravely just spoken to him. "Perhaps it is time for us to move on. There's nothing left for me here and piracy is the only life I have to fall back on. It's all I really know. I've been fooling myself for thinking I could be happy with her. But I'll be better off without her… as she'll be without me. Any relationship with me would only do her more harm than good and destroy any good in her. It appears she was wrong about me. I really can't be a part of something. So, it's back to doing what I do best and that's being alone. Pack up our things, Mr. Smee. And meet me at the docks in the morning before the sun rises. We're to set sail hopefully before anyone here even awakens. There's no point in saying our goodbyes to those who won't even miss us."

"Yes, Sir… Captain," the first mate responded dutifully as he eagerly stood to leave without having to question Hook about what ship they'll be stealing since the Jolly Roger wasn't there for them, as Smee trusted his friend would have a plan, but then he suddenly turned back to his friend again once more before doing so. "But, Captain… would it be all right if I spend a little time at this party tonight to experience this Christmas of theirs? I'm just a little bit curious."

The pirate captain took another drink after pouring himself some more rum, then he finally looked up at his friend and replied, "Of course, Mr. Smee. Hun fun tonight. Just don't be late in the morning."

The crewman saluted him and then answered, "Yes, Captain. Thank you, Sir."

Emma and David both watched the first mate walk off to rejoin the other pirates as he gave them the good news that they would be leaving in the morning, but when they all began to raise their glasses in a toast to their leaving Storybrooke at last, the Savior turned back to Killian again and stared at her friend sadly, deeply regretting the things she had said to him even more so than before. He took one last drink and then stood himself, taking one last glance over at his crew before simply walking out without another word to anyone.

"I never meant to hurt him," Emma whispered to her father again once Hook was gone as she slowly turned to face him. "And I certainly never wanted him to feel like he had to leave Storybrooke. But I can't make myself feel love for him when I don't."

"Of course you don't," the spirit of her father responded with disbelief. "But is it possible you feel more for him than you're willing to admit to yourself? I'm mean, if I am nothing more than just a bizarre dream, then you must be asking yourself this same question… because I'm in your head."

Emma glared back at him as she curtly retorted, "Hook is a friend. Nothing more. I don't have room in my life for another relationship. I have Henry to think about. I need to get him out of here so he'll be safe. So he can grow up to live a normal life. Then there's also Zelena. We have to concentrate on defeating her first and foremost. I can't just leave my family without making sure they'll be safe too. Once she's gone, then they'll have to deal with whatever villain comes next without me. They'll be fine. I'm not their Savior anymore. Whoever made it so that I was destined to become the Savior got it wrong. Because I'm not strong enough to be."

The prince shook his head, then he replied, "I think you're wrong, and so does some part of you. Did you really think about how this decision might affect everyone else? Other than Hook? Did you really think about how they might be feeling right now because you're not there with them tonight celebrating Christmas?"

"I know how they're feeling, David," she answered in frustration. "And I hate hurting them, but they'll eventually understand that I have to do what's right for Henry and for me. Hook will understand one day too."

"How about we go see how everyone else is doing right now?" her father responded and then reached out to take one of Emma's hands in his own so that he could bring her to the town hall where her parents, son, and all their friends were all celebrating the holiday the way Christmas should be celebrated. "There's more for you to see and we have very little time to see it. I just hope you'll be more open minded for what's to come. It won't be easy."

The scene before them disappeared before Emma could object and when she found herself with David at the celebration, the Savior looked around for her parents and her son with the small hope that they were all having fun and not somewhere among their friends feeling depressed by her decision to leave them and to not spend Christmas with them as she knew she should be doing. However, deep down she knew in her heart that her parents were doing well to hide their true feelings from her and that Henry had already come to grow fond of their little town even without his memories of being a part of this life.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile…

While most of the town continued to work together to decorate the town hall for the night's Christmas Eve celebration, Belle took a break from the planning and the busyness of the set up to walk back into town to Gold's shop so she could have a little time on her own. The closer it came to the holiday's festivities and Christmas itself, the sadder she grew because more than anything else, she wanted to spend Christmas with the man she loved and it hurt her to know that he would be forced to remain a prisoner of the Wicked Witch.

When she walked up to the shop's door and stuck its key into the lock so she could open it, the beauty entered quietly almost as though she was expecting to disturb Rumple from his work, only to be reminded by the darkness within that she wouldn't find him and for a small moment, her heart felt like it was going to break because she missed him so and was deeply afraid for him. However, her thoughts were disrupted when Gold suddenly walked out into the main room from his room in the back of the shop and Belle couldn't help but to gasp in shock over seeing him standing there in front of her.

He immediately apologized to her as he whispered, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you. I wasn't expecting… I am glad you're here."

She rushed into his open arms and embraced him tightly, then responded, "I'm glad I've come too. But why? I mean, why have you come? I thought Zelena would be watching you more closely this evening. Especially with all the festivities going on tonight."

"I'm afraid she actually sent me here on an errand for her, to pick up something here from my shop," Gold answered despondently while he continued to hold her tightly against his chest. "An old spell book I once used to teach Regina a few of her own powers from. I have no choice but to comply. She commanded me, you know."

"Yes, of course," Belle sadly replied and finally pulled away a little so that she could look up at him.

When their eyes met, he questioned, "And what about you? Why have you come here?"

The beauty smiled up at him and then responded, "I've been busy all afternoon planning and setting up for the town's Christmas celebration tonight. However, I needed a little solace and your shop is the perfect place I can feel you close to me even when you're not. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, because I was missing you and wished so badly I would have a chance to see you tonight. If only so I could wish you a merry Christmas and offer you a little comfort of your own. I am so sorry that you can't be with us and that you're still trapped under that witch's control."

"Don't be sorry," Rumple sincerely answered, then leaned in to kiss the woman he loved in return until he pulled back and loosened his grip on her just a little so he could get a better look at her. "It's as I've told you… none of this is your fault, nor was it my son's. The fault belongs only to Zelena. But I promise you, Belle. She will not have power over me for much longer. Soon we will be together again and the Wicked Witch will die for all she's done."

"I can only hope you'll be free soon," Belle replied, not wanting to admit a part of her also wished for Zelena's demise as much as Gold wanted it, and then she suddenly pulled away from him to search the shelves beneath the counter top that held the register and his shop's records. "I almost forgot… I have something for you, a Christmas gift. It isn't much, but it's something I hope will help you to keep hope in your heart. I am so glad I have this chance to give it to you."

While she continued to search, the Dark One suddenly felt a pull from the power of his dagger as he sensed Zelena was calling him back to her, but he resisted it for as long as he could and Belle finally returned to him with a frame in her hand, then turned it over so he could see a picture she had drawn for him of Neal.

She spoke again saying, "I drew this of your son when I was with him in the Enchanted Forest. I'm not much of an artist. My talents are more for research. I do a lot more reading than anything else, as you know."

Before she could say more, Rumple leaned down to kiss her again and then uttered, "It's perfect. I just wish I had something for you."

"I don't need anything from you," Belle whispered. "A kiss and you being here is enough."

"Oh... how sweet," Zelena retorted cruelly when she abruptly made an appearance before the lovers within her green smoke cloud as they kissed once more, then Gold swiftly magicked Belle's gift out of his hands and to someplace where it would remain safe, yet close to him so he could have it for hope like Belle intended for it, before the witch could see it and destroy it out of spite for his disobedience and continued defiance. "You two have found one another on Christmas Eve after all. And even gave each other a Christmas kiss. But where's the mistletoe?"

The younger woman turned to the witch as she responded, "We don't need a special holiday plant to kiss under in order to express our love. What are you doing here? I thought you sent Rumple here to get the book for you."

Zelena looked between the two before her as she answered, "I did send him here and I thought I could trust him to do what was needed and then return to me right away. Yet I called him and he didn't come. He resisted because you were distracting him. I am growing tired of people around here defying me even when I have the advantage over them. Rumplestiltskin, I command you to return to your cage in my root cellar. But first… did you get me your book?"

"Indeed I did, dearie," he replied coldly, holding the book up for the Wicked Witch to see. "I shall return now. Just please don't hurt Belle."

"Don't worry," she retorted smugly, looking between Belle and the Dark One, who continued to stand protectively in front of the beauty behind him. "She has nothing to fear from me tonight. I may be the Wicked Witch, but it's only fair that I should attack just one of this town's heroes on this… Christmas. Which I've already done. Now go!"

Mr. Gold vanished within his own smoke before he had a chance to look at Belle once more, then before Belle could ask Zelena what she meant about who she had attacked, the witch magically disappeared again as well, leaving the beauty alone within the darkness that consumed the pawnshop without its owner there to take care of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Eight

"It looks like everyone's having a wonderful time," Prince Charming facetiously said to his daughter again as the two of them continued to look around the room. "Just like they should be. Have you spotted Henry, or your parents yet?"

"I'm looking," Emma grumbled without turning her head to bother glaring at him, then finally found her son sitting alone in one of the far corners of the room, once again playing his video game on his phone instead of joining in on the festivities along with everyone else. "And I thought he was starting to like being here at least."

David kept his eyes on the thirteen year old boy while he answered, "He certainly enjoyed being here the other day when your parents taught him how to drive. Dinner the other night at Granny's… And he's certainly taken to Hook too. He really appreciated that Hook took the time to talk to him about his father and about how to read the stars."

The Savior finally looked at the ghost of her father as she replied, "I get it, all right? He's having a great time being here, but you're about to tell me that perhaps he's upset right now because I'm being a Scrooge about Christmas. I know Henry wishes I would be a little more into the holiday. He's worried about me, so how can he allow himself to have fun tonight when I'm alone and miserable? Is that about right?"

"You said it, I didn't," he responded, then looked around the room further until his eyes fell on his real self and his wife, then pointed them out to Emma. "There's your parents. They don't seem to be any happier right now than Henry is. Actually, they seem to be even more miserable. Especially your mother."

"Mary Margaret… you know you really should eat something," the princess' husband stated quietly when he walked around the table where she was sitting while staring at the food on the plate in front of her and pushing it around, then sat down in the chair set next to her. "For the baby's sake at least. Yours too."

As though she didn't even hear him, Mary Margaret spoke with sadness in her voice without looking away from her plate saying, "We made a mistake, David. I know that we did what was best for everyone, including the two of us. But what about Emma? It isn't fair that she had to grow up so alone… when she is so special. And beautiful. She would be here celebrating Christmas with us right now if we had just loved her and been the parents we should have been from the beginning. We would have gotten to raise her and see everything we missed out on with her."

Nearly thirty-one years ago…

 _Snow White was in labor as she was giving birth to the Charmings' first born child and throughout the castle, the princess' painful and fearful screams could be heard despite the prince staying right by her side as he held her upper body tightly against him for comfort, then Snow cried out, "No. I can't… have this baby now!"_

 _"Doc, please help me," David pleaded when he looked over at the dwarf doing his best to help their kingdom's true King and Queen, then he focused back on his wife. "It's gonna be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished. Just… just hold on."_

 _"It's ready," Geppetto uttered nervously when he suddenly entered the room to inform them the wardrobe was finally finished._

 _As the Prince attempted to lift Snow into his arms so he could try to carry her to the magical portal, Doc quickly objected as he worryingly said, "It's too late. We can't move her."_

 _Within the next few minutes, Emma was born and her mother was holding her as they both cried and David looked on, then Snow sadly looked up into her husband's eyes after something dawned on her, as she whispered, "The wardrobe. It only takes one."_

 _"Then our plan has failed," David answered despairingly upon suddenly hearing the sounds of soldiers shouting and swords clashing within the corridor outside of the nursery, then he turned back to his wife again and pulled her closer to him. "At least we're together."_

 _"No," the princess then objected firmly, unable to look up at the man she loved as she did so. "You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."_

 _He stared at her in confusion as he questioned, "Are you out of your mind?"_

 _Snow finally turned to David again as she bravely continued, "No. It's the only way. You have to save her."_

 _"No," the prince replied stubbornly. "No, no, no, no. You don't know what you're saying."_

 _"No, I do," she responded to him more firmly. "We have to believe that she'll come back for us. We have to give her her best chance."_

 _Prince Charming and Snow White both leaned down to kiss their daughter, then David took Emma into his arms after his wife whispered sadly, "Goodbye, Emma."_

Back in the present…

David pulled his wife closer as he wrapped his arm around her and took her hand into his own, then he asked, "Do you remember, what it was you said to me the night Emma was born and I tried to convince you it was wrong for us to send her away from us alone?"

"I told you… that you had to save her," Mary Margaret dismally answered while she too thought back to that night so many years ago. "That we had to give her her best chance, as we held onto the belief she would come back to us one day. I know that you're going to say the same thing to me now. It's just that she's so unhappy and because of us, she can't even enjoy Christmas like everyone should. And you heard Henry earlier this morning at Granny's. He wasn't even able to enjoy Christmas all the way as he deserved because Emma was only able to do so much for him. Or at least… that's what he thinks thanks to his false memories. But… my point is… Look at him right now. Sitting all alone in the corner, afraid to enjoy himself because he's worried about his mother. David, it's not right and it's not fair."

"We have to continue to have hope that she'll come around, Mary Margaret," her husband replied quietly when he tightened his grip over her hand.

The princess shook her head as she looked once again into his eyes, using her free hand to wipe away the tears falling from her own, and then miserably responded, "I had hope that Emma would come around and realize this was her home. I hoped she would eventually find it in her heart to call us Mom and Dad instead of calling us by our names as though we were nothing more than friends. But she hasn't, David. And now she's planning on moving back to New York with Henry. We're going to lose our daughter and our grandson and it's all our fault. How can I eat feeling this way? How am I supposed to enjoy Christmas… when I'm feeling so guilty and Emma is so lost?"

Emma finally turned away from her parents even though they continued to talk and she spoke to the spirit of her father as she whispered, "I never meant for them to feel so guilty over their decision to send me away. I never wanted them to feel this way. I've forgiven them."

"You may have told them you've forgiven them and you may understand why they did what they did, but have you ever really told them as such?" David questioned, as he looked over at the Savior. "Why do you still call them by their names, instead of Mom and Dad?"

"Don't you already know that?" she retorted. "You should."

He smiled at her sadly and then answered, "The real question should be… do you?"

Emma looked sadly between her parents and her son once more, then she replied, "I'm not sure… I guess."

"I know," the prince stated, then laid his hand down on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I'm afraid it's time for me to leave you now. I told you our time together is short. I truly hope that what comes next for you will help you, Emma. It won't be easy to see…"

"…what's supposedly in my future should I continue to refuse accepting Christmas in my heart," she interrupted snidely. "I know how this story goes. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come was always the scariest. Who's it going to be this time?"

As the Ghost of Christmas Present disappeared and Emma was returned once again to the center of their town beneath the clock tower, a cold, almost cruel voice spoke up from behind the Savior like the three times before saying, "I'm afraid that would be me, Miss. Swan. And what you're about to see is going to be worse than you can even imagine."

Emma worryingly turned around to face the ghost, then upon seeing her and letting out a deep breath, she responded darkly, "Regina?"

The woman who was now their friend stood with perfect poise before the Savior with a smug smile on her face, dressed in a fancy red and black gown with an elegant design on its front and a feathery tall collar. Her long black hair was pulled up and rested high on top of her head. It was clear this Regina wasn't the woman Emma knew, but was instead… the Evil Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Nine

Emma stared at Regina in shock until she finally snapped out of it when the queen spoke again saying, "Come now, surely you didn't expect someone perfect and loving to guide you through your future now. You did after all say that the third ghost in Dickens' story is supposed to be the scariest. Well… I can promise you that this isn't going to be a picnic. I am after all, the Evil Queen. And your future isn't too bright. Neither is someone else's, which we'll get to see in a bit. But let's start with yours. Shall we?"

Before the Savior could object, Regina suddenly whisked them away until Emma found herself in New York City, within the same apartment where she lived with Henry during the year she had no memory of her family and friends, or of Storybrooke. It was once again Christmas Eve as she expected, but were it not for the snow falling outside the windows or the calendar on the wall signifying what the day's date was six years into the future, she'd never know it. There was no tree in the living room, no garland, no mistletoe, no decorations, and absolutely nothing else that showed Emma her future self celebrated the holiday in any way.

She glanced over at the spirit beside her as she said defensively, "Okay, so six years have gone by and I still don't like Christmas. I can't believe my life would really be all that bad just because I don't celebrate one holiday."

"There might be a little more to it than just you refusing to accept Christmas because worse things came from it," Regina replied, then turned towards the door upon hearing a key enter its lock, shortly after which Emma's future self entered the apartment and tossed her keys and purse up on the island before finally allowing herself to collapse on the couch as she let out a heavy sigh. "You have never returned to Storybrooke to celebrate the holiday with your family and eventually, you lost touch with them all together. You and your parents got into a big fight about you always making the excuse that you're too busy with work to come out to see them, not just at Christmas like it started out… but eventually it turned into all the time. You're back to being a bail bonds woman again by the way."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked nervously, when her other self just continue to sit where she was in silence without turning on the TV, music, or anything else until her phone eventually rang.

The queen responded, "College. Have a listen."

The Savior turned back to the vision before her as her other self answered the call and stated, "Hi, Henry. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," she heard her son answer when Regina waved her hand in front of her to magically allow for Emma to hear the other side of the call without it being put on speaker phone. "Look, I'm not really calling to small talk. You're not really very good at it anyway. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming home tonight like I told you I would after all. My girlfriend's parents invited me to their home for Christmas dinner and seeing as we don't ever actually celebrate Christmas…"

"Henry, you promised me you would try to come home more often instead of always going over to her family's during your breaks," Emma crossly replied as she leaned forward and stood up, then began to pace back and forth between the living room and the kitchen.

Her son suddenly became angry when he brusquely responded, "You and I… We haven't been close for a long time. Look, I didn't call you to argue with you. I just wanted to let you know what's going on and to apologize. Rebecca has a big family and… What can I say? I've always hoped we would become more than just the two of us and yet every time we've even come close, first with Walsh and then with everyone back in Storybrooke… I always had a feeling there was more to them and to that town. I hoped I'd have a chance to find out what it was. Everyone there was great. But you dragged me back here to New York before I could when I was thirteen and without even giving me a say. It isn't fair that you keep pushing everyone else who comes into your life away, just so you can avoid being hurt. Eventually, you are just going to wind up all alone and miserable if you keep this up. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Merry Christmas, Mom. I do love you."

The vision of herself slowly lowered the phone away from her when her son hung up on her until all of a sudden, she suddenly threw it across the room and collapsed onto her couch again as she broke down crying. Emma just stood there and watched listlessly as though what she had just witnessed hardly affected her, though it did far more than Emma was about to admit to Regina even if she was nothing more than an apparition inside her own head. The Evil Queen would hardly understand or care, whether she was real or not.

So instead… after a few minutes of watching her future self continue to wallow in despair, Emma finally turned back to the queen as she asked curtly, "So what exactly becomes of us then? What becomes of Henry?"

"I'm not really sure what becomes of him," Regina answered her callously. "He's not why we're here right now, remember? But I suspect he probably goes on to marry that Rebecca girl he spoke about on the phone with you… with the other you I mean. He probably goes on to have a big family of his own just like he's always wanted. Like he's always wanted with you and those of us you're about to leave behind in Storybrooke. But what I can tell you for a certainly, is that you don't have a relationship with your son anymore. You finally succeed in pushing everyone you ever cared about away, all because you didn't want yourself to get hurt by them first. Isn't that right, Emma?"

"Just get me out of here," the Savior replied briskly as she turned away from herself, then felt Regina lay her hand down on her shoulder as darkness surrounded them once again. "Whose future are you going to show me next? Didn't you say we were going to see someone else's? It can't be any worse than my own."

The Evil Queen smiled at her and then sinisterly responded, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. How about we see six years into Hook's future. You do care about him, don't you?"

Emma looked at her worryingly as she quickly answered, "Of course, but why do my feelings about Hook matter so much to all of you? Hook's survived for two centuries without me. How could his life be any worse just because we both leave Storybrooke?"


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Ten

"Are you kidding me?" Regina stated as the scene around them lightened again and at first Emma could see nothing but candles that lit up the main room of an old tavern, but she struggled to bring the rest of the scene before her into focus. "Hook's life is so much better ever since he's come to Storybrooke and you know that because I'm standing here telling it to you. At least... since he finally let go of his revenge on Rumplestiltskin it's gotten better. But if you ask me, he's weak and pathetic. I guess to each their own. Now we're back in the middle of the Enchanted Forest somewhere on Christmas Eve, though no one here actually knows the significance of this… jolly holiday, at some rundown old tavern. And from the décor, it looks like it's run by one of my former black knights."

"I guess you never paid them much for their services," Emma snidely responded as she stared up at the black and metal helmet hanging up on the wall above the bar where the barkeeper was busy pouring drinks for his patrons, along with his shield and sword. "This place is in bad shape. What are we doing here? I don't see Hook anywhere."

As if in cue, the pirate captain walked through the door and took a seat at one of the tables in the back seeking to remain as far away from anyone coming or going as possible. Hook hardly looked a day older and Emma had to admit he was still as handsome as ever. The only real difference was that he was sadder and hardly the confident man he had been since they first met in the Enchanted Forest.

Killian then motioned to the bartender for a drink. It was clear from the scowl on the soldier's face he wasn't a fan of pirates, or perhaps just not this particular pirate. However, he handed one of the tavern's wenches a pint of what Emma could only assume was rum, then watched as the woman who was about her own age, walked over to Killian to put the stein on the table in front of him. Before he could stop her, the maid sat down on Hook's lap and attempted to seduce him by running her fingers playfully through the hairs which hung down out of place over his forehead. Emma rolled her eyes as she moved in to kiss him until Hook suddenly pulled the woman off of him and pushed her away.

He glared at her as he uttered quietly, "There won't be any of that, love. I assure you, I am not interested. All I want is the drink and to be left alone. Just don't go too far. It's Christmas in New York and in Storybrooke, where the only people I care about are busy celebrating with their loved ones, except for perhaps one. I'll be wanting another one of these in hope that the rum will help me to forget for awhile. To forget her."

Regina turned to Emma as she quickly said again, "Well, I guess not everyone's unaware of it being Christmas."

"Quiet…" the Savior grumbled curtly glancing towards the spirit beside her, but not really taking her eyes off of Hook. "This isn't right. He could have stayed in Storybrooke with everyone else. He doesn't have to be alone and so miserable back here. Why the hell am I supposed to feel guilty when he was the one who decided to come back here on his own? Where is everyone in his crew?"

"There he is!" a boisterous voice called out from the doorway, as Emma turned to see an unknown, yet obvious pirate walk inside the tavern and then came over to stand over Hook as he roughly clasped Killian on his shoulder.

Emma stared at the other pirate strangely as she asked, "Who is that? Now he looks more like the Captain Hook from all the movies and books. Right down to the wax mustache and perm. It's kind of freaky actually."

Hook pushed the pirate's hand off of his shoulder, then glared up at him as he spoke coldly saying, "Black Beard. I take it by your bellow that you've been looking for me. You've found me. Congratulations. Now leave. I'm in no mood to talk, least of all to the likes of you."

"Come now, Hook… you didn't really think you wouldn't ever see me again once you returned here to the world where you're truly from, did you?" Black Beard replied smugly and then took a seat at the table across from him. "What are you doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere and without a woman for company? What happened to that one you spoke of the last time our paths crossed? You know… the one you were so desperate to get back to?"

"We're not talking about her," Killian bit back angrily as he glared at his rival.

The other pirate smiled at him cruelly and then continued, "What's her name? Emma Swan… Your former first mate told me all about her when he told me what it was that made you turn from fearsome pirate to the poor pathetic coward I see before me now."

The much older pirate looked at Black Beard in confusion, then he asked, "You've spoken to Mr. Smee? Where is he? Where are you holding him prisoner?"

"I'm not," Black Beard sneered haughtily. "I've enlisted him into my crew."

"You're lying," Hook darkly retorted until he heard the sound of a pistol's hammer being cocked back from behind him, then turned to see Smee standing above him with his gun pointed straight at his heart.

Smee kept his eyes solely on Killian, who could only continue to stare at him with surprise, while he answered nervously, "I'm really… sorry, but I'm not your... first mate anymore, Cap… Hook. And I'm not Black Beard's prisoner. He's my cap… captain now. You released me from your services three years ago when you stopped acting like the pirate you used to be. The captain and friend I used to respect above anyone else. You've changed."

Hook slowly stood as he faced his old friend, completely ignoring the weapon in Smee's hand and responded, "You really did choose to become a part of Black Beard's crew. I never thought you would betray me."

"Well, I needed work," Smee replied crossly. "I needed to be a part of a crew again. And when Black Beard found out we were back and that you weren't yourself any longer, he sought me out and asked me to become a part of his. Rumors. You left me no choice."

"He only wanted you to work for him so he could learn all there was to know about my whereabouts and circumstances," Killian answered despondently, finally looking down at the pistol. "He wants to take what little I've left, including my life. He thinks killing me will gain him the reputation he's sought to earn since first becoming Black Beard. What exactly will killing me gain you?"

Black Beard stood as well while he responded smugly, "A place at my side as my new first mate. This is an initiation, old friend. If Smee can actually pull that trigger his forefinger is shaking with nerves against right now, he's in. And one of my oldest enemies will at last be dead. If he can't do the deed, then he'll be the dead man. Are you ready, Mr. Smee?"

Emma shook her head when tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes while she watched in fear as the scene continued to play out in front of her, being unable to do anything to help the man who had become her closest friend since August had become a little boy again, and then whispered, "He wouldn't do it. Smee's been his friend for two hundred years. He couldn't betray Hook like this. Regina… please tell me you didn't bring me here to watch Hook die."

"I warned you that his future isn't a bright one," the Ghost of Christmas Future replied darkly. "And if I recall correctly, I believe that Hook told you it was impossible for him to return to being the once dreaded pirate captain he used to be. A few days ago on the docks, didn't he?"

"I have to do something," the Savior retorted angrily as she quickly looked over at her. "I have to help him."

Her vision of the Evil Queen answered heartlessly, "And what are you possibly going to do, Miss. Swan? You're no more real in this moment than I am. He can't see or hear you. You have no choice… but to watch what's about to happen."

The Savior turned back to Hook and Smee when the first mate finally uttered sadly, "I'm sorry, Cap… Hook. But things are different now. You're different. And so am I. But at least I'm still a pirate."

Emma screamed in horror when Smee all of a sudden pulled the trigger of his pistol and fired, as the musket ball struck Killian in his stomach, causing him to gasp, then fall hard to the ground while he struggled to breathe through his pain from the wound. Not one of the tavern's patrons, maidens, or the owner flinched, all seeming to just ignore that someone was just shot in front of them. However, Black Beard laughed gleefully and then shouted out to the bartender to bring everyone else around the room, including himself and his new first mate a round of drinks.

"Drinks for everyone!" the vile captain repeated again, then he knelt down beside his enemy and carefully unlatched Killian's hook from his brace. "I have to admit… I didn't really think he would actually go through with it. He wasn't exactly too fond of the idea when I first told him I needed him to kill you if he wanted this. But I'm certainly proud of him. He's more than earned his keep."

Hook's blood pooled out beneath him while he continued to struggle, keeping his eyes open for as long as he could, as he looked up at the villain leaning over him. Black Beard laughed again and then suddenly plunged the tip of the hook that had given the older pirate his cruel moniker, deep into Killian's chest. Killian barely made so much as a sound, except for the small gasp that once again escaped his lips, then Black Beard also pulled out a dagger from his coat pocket and showed its hilt to the man on the floor beneath him, revealing his initials.

"So that everyone will know it was I… Black Beard, who finally rid this world of the dreaded pirate, Captain Hook," he spoke cruelly once more and then also thrust it into Hook's chest as well just above his hook, but not before Smee ran from the tavern, unable to watch the sight before him any longer. "You've grown too soft, old man. It's a real shame. You never should have given up everything, all for some wench who could never love you in return."

The villain stood back on his feet once he watched the light go out in Killian's eyes as he died, then laughed cruelly again when he turned to leave the tavern, leaving Hook's body behind for the tavern's owner or someone else to take care of. Emma fell to her knees, then slowly crawled over to the man she knew loved her and fearfully reached out to tenderly caress his cheek, almost with the hope that her touch would be enough to revive him. Instead, his lifeless eyes eerily stared back at her as her hand phased through him, and Emma remembered she was just a ghost. The Evil Queen looked upon them maliciously, then faded away while Emma wept over him until Hook and the vision around her also vanished, returning the Savior back to Storybrooke as she remained trapped within nothing but darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile…

When the Wicked Witch reappeared within the root cellar outside of the farmhouse she had made a home for herself in since arriving in Storybrooke, the Dark One was there within his cage like she had ordered of him and as she arrived, upon seeing the scowl on his face while he glared up at her, she laughed, then spoke up saying, "Don't worry, Rumple. I left your love alone, just like I told you I would. You're lucky it's Christmas. I should very much like to see what it's really all about, but seeing as I'm wicked and not among friends and family… other than my sister of course, clearly I'm not welcome among tonight's festivities. Besides, it's a holiday of love and joy and those two qualities aren't exactly in my possession. Oh well, it'll all most likely be very boring anyways. Let me have the book. It is the right one, isn't it?"

Gold summoned the old book he had gotten from his shop into his hand and then handed it up to her as he answered, "It's the very same. Was there a particular spell you were looking for, dearie? Or simply all of them just because I showed them to your sister so long ago?"

"Oh, there is one in particular," Zelena responded as she flipped through the book's pages, then stopped upon coming to the right spell. "However, I won't be needing this one for some time. First I need to succeed with my plans here in Storybrooke. Then… I can use this spell on my sister to destroy her once and for all, before she ever becomes the Evil Queen."

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked when he raised his head to give her his full attention. "Through this big, impossible plan you've cooked up for yourself? You may have finally gained all the ingredients you need for this time travelling spell, but you've yet to rid the Savior of her powers and so long as she has them, you won't even get it started. Emma Swan will stop you."

The witch smiled and then replied, "That's right…I haven't let you in on my plan to do just that. You ought to like this. I'm using your oldest enemy against her because I've seen how the pirate and the Savior look at one another. And while she denies she has feelings for him, it won't be long now before Hook has no choice but to do as he must do to protect everyone else."

The Dark One's interest was definitely peaked as he stated again, "Go on. I'd like to hear the rest of this story. Does what you've done have something to do with what you were doing earlier this morning on the beach?"

"I noticed the sand on your shoes earlier when you first returned," he quickly added when he saw her looking at him with confusion as to how he might have known she had come from the beach. "That… and I could smell the sea on your clothes when you brought me breakfast here in my cage after you returned."

"How very observant of you," she answered snidely, then continued on with her explanation. "I had my spies keep their eyes on all of this town's heroes during the year you were dead and the one they can't remember. As you already know. Well, one of them happened to catch a particularly dark moment between the pirate captain and a certain mermaid that I could tell made him feel incredibly guilty over, one which I knew I could use to my advantage when trying to rid Emma of her power. I cursed Hook's lips when I got him to invoke his love for the Savior by making him feel that guilt even deeper than before. I've seen how he yearns to kiss her, to be with her. And then I threatened her family to force him to do it. However, he's fighting it. But he won't be able to for much longer. At the beach I attacked Emma after she and Hook had gotten into a fight, which caused her to strike her head against a rock. I'd hoped he would have taken advantage of her loss of consciousness to kiss her because his worry for her might have overpowered his senses. But he didn't. He resisted once again. You and I are going to have to be more creative I think. Surely you would be happy to help me destroy them both, wouldn't you?"

Gold looked down at his hands in front of him while he responded, "How about we begin with reminding Hook of what will happen if he continues to refuse to comply. Don't worry, I can use excessive force on him if you wish for violence to be involved. And if that still doesn't force him into submission, then I say we change our tactics a little and try threatening his life instead to force Miss. Swan into kissing Hook for us. Take away the pirate's freewill so to speak."

Zelena studied his eyes for any signs of deceit, only to find cruel pleasure behind them with the thought of tormenting his oldest enemy and the woman he couldn't care less about, even if she had once loved his son. If the truth was told, he would admit he had come to despise Emma even more for loving the very man who was his enemy after she loved Neal, the same man who had taken his wife from him so long ago.

She finally smiled again and then replied, "I really do love how you think. It's a real shame I have to keep you as my prisoner to get what I want from you. You and I could be the perfect allies against those heroes if you would just stop denying that I'm the more powerful sister and forgive my part in your son's death. But… c'est la vie. I have a gift for you, Rumple."

"I want nothing from you," he retorted curtly, then turned his back to her as he returned to the spinning wheel she had put in his cage to help occupy his mind when he had been struggling with Neal trapped inside of him.

"Oh, you'll like this one," she said with sincerity, much to his surprise. "I promise. Your loving beauty will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night. Don't worry, I promise to be on my best behavior."


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Twelve

Hook's death and Smee's betrayal hung heavily on Emma while she continued to weep long after the vision of her future vanished around her, until she at last found herself back within her parents' loft where this Christmas journey of hers had first begun as the lights from the tree within the living room brightened the room around her once again as they had before. There was nothing more that could surprise her any longer, so when Emma finally raised her head to look around her through the tears clouding her vision, seeing Archie again was practically expected.

"I am truly sorry, Emma," he whispered in sincere remorse while he knelt down before her and reached out as he gently took the Savior's hand in his own by way of trying to offer her what little comfort he could.

"Don't…!" Emma snapped back suddenly as she looked coldly into the doctor's eyes so she could read him while he spoke, then stood up and took a few steps away from him. "Don't try to tell me you're sorry. I'm sure that if you were the real Dr. Hopper, then you would be. But you're not really him. You're only some twisted manifestation in my head that I can't get away from. Yet I don't know if you're really just my own conscience trying to work this whole big mess I'm trapped in out, or if you and the others have trapped me in my head to torture me with these painful visions for Zelena."

Archie moved to stand with her as he quietly replied, "Yes you do, Emma. And you know that these visions we showed you, weren't shown to you to hurt you, but to help you so you can feel in your heart what you need to do to rid yourself of the turmoil you've been holding inside of you for so long. Maybe you're still not ready to decide whether or not to leave Storybrooke. We hoped the things you saw might have helped you with your decision a little, but we came here to help you with Christmas. So you can see how important it is to enjoy this precious time of year with your loved ones, especially if you do decide to leave. The rest is up to you. Remember, Emma… your past you can't change. What you saw with your mother, those were only the shadows of your past and you can't change them no matter how much you might want to. You can only accept the things that have been and allow them to help you grow. Yet, the visions you saw with the spirit of your father… the present is right now. You still have a chance to make things right this Christmas. Not only for yourself, but for those you love. You can let Christmas into your heart and join in the celebration with all of your family and friends. It's not too late."

The Savior's eyes softened while Archie spoke, then she collapsed on the couch behind her and gathered her courage as Emma fearfully asked, "And my future? Those things I saw… of me losing any relationship with Henry, and Hook… Please, please tell me I can save him. I can't let him die like that. I can't."

"That's the miracle of these visions," he answered gently once he was sitting down beside her and then reached out again to take her hand. "The miracle of this special gift you've been given. Those tragedies in your future… they're nothing more than the shadows of the things that may be if you continue to go down this path you've been traveling for so long. Yes, you can change them. You can save Hook and your relationship with your son. But let Christmas in your heart, Emma. Enjoy tonight and tomorrow. Spend this holiday with those you love and let them know you love them. Let Hook know how you feel about him. Now… wake up!"

All of a sudden, Emma gasped awake upon being startled by Archie's push out of her mind and back into the real world, as she immediately felt hands fall over her own, as well as a gentle touch over the side of her head she knew only too well. It took her a few seconds to clear away the haze clouding her vision, but once she could see again, she opened her eyes wide and found both of her parents looking down on her with worry all over their faces, as Mary Margaret was holding her hands and David had laid his hand over her head for comfort.

"Emma… thank goodness you're awake," her mother said with the heavy sound of relief in her voice, as Emma realized she was in the hospital. "Your father and I were so worried about you."

She slowly started to rise despite her parents' wishes for her to lie still, and was surprised to find there was no dizziness as she did so, so she continued until she was sitting on the side of the bed, then Emma immediately wrapped her arms around her mother in a firm embrace while she whispered, "I'm so sorry. For my attitude over the last few days, especially today. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you towards Christmas. That I've been so harsh with you since the curse was broken and we learned we're family. We are. You're my parents and I love you both so much."

She finally released Mary Margaret, then did the same with her father as she hugged him too, while David looked over at his wife with confusion, yet relief as well and responded, "We love you too. And it's okay. We both understand how hard things have been for you ever since you've come here and discovered who you really are. As for Christmas…"

"…there will always be more," Mary Margaret quickly finished for him. "Even if you still wish to leave Storybrooke to go to New York with Henry. You can always come home…"

"Wait!" their daughter suddenly interrupted as she stood and quickly began to put on her boots, belt, warm winter coat, and finally her badge, which had all been removed when she had been brought into the hospital. "What time is it? What day is it?"

Her parents exchanged worried looks between each other, then David turned back to Emma and replied, "It's a little after eight o'clock… Christmas Eve. You've been unconscious all day. Which is why you really shouldn't be up so soon. Wait at least until Dr. Whale has a chance to examine you again."

Emma shook her head while she answered honestly, "I'm fine. Really, I am. In fact, I'm better than fine… surprisingly. I remember Zelena hitting me with her magic this morning on the beach and I think I hit my head on a rock. At the very least, I should have a headache. But I don't."

"Hook brought you in and then came to get us down at the town hall to tell us what happened," her father responded again. "We've been with you ever since. He said he saw Zelena attack you, after he told us he walked away from you, but that he couldn't get back to you in time to protect you. Whale agrees with you, about being fine that is. But he said you should have a concussion after a hit like the one you took. Miraculously… you don't. He told us you were in perfect health actually. Yet he couldn't explain why it took so long for you to wake up."

"I think I can explain that," the Savior replied, without having the understanding that her being healed, and the reason why Zelena couldn't fully harm her was because of her power within her, as Zelena had told Hook. "Or at least… let's just say I had a Wizard of Oz kind of day, no thanks to our own resident Wicked Witch. You wouldn't believe the things I saw if I told you."

Mary Margaret continued to hold her daughter's hands after Emma finished getting herself ready to leave the hospital while she spoke again saying, "Of course we would believe you, Emma. Please tell us."

Emma smiled at both of her parents and then answered sincerely, "I promise I will later when we're at tonight's celebration. It's still going on, isn't it? Please tell me you didn't cancel it on account of me getting hurt… attacked."

"When we learned earlier that you would be alright, we told everyone to go on with the Christmas party as planned," her father responded. "They're all down at the town hall having a great time right now, including Henry. Regina's keeping an eye on him and they all know to be careful with the things they say around him. They're all worried about you too of course, but we thought this would be what you wanted."

"It is," she quickly replied and then started to walk through the hallways while her parents followed after her. "And I want both of you to go there now too. Let everyone know I'm just fine and ready to celebrate Christmas tonight with all of you, like I should have been willing to do earlier. I promise you, I'll be there. And soon. But first I have to find Hook. Is he around still?"

Charming looked at Emma with concern as he answered, "He stayed here until a short time ago. We finally convinced him to let us take over watching over you. So we could have some time with you alone when you woke up. He didn't want to leave you. He blames himself for what happened."

Mary Margaret continued, "He looked exhausted. We don't think he's been sleeping much."

"Believe me, there's more to it than just exhaustion," Emma responded worryingly, then turned around to face them once more as they were about to leave the hospital. "I have to find him and talk to him. I said some things to him earlier I shouldn't have and I regret them. I'll see you in a little bit. And Mom and Dad… I really am sorry. Christmas has never been very easy for me, but it's still no excuse. I want to have fun tonight. With you, Henry, and everyone else. Hook too. Which is why I have to find him."

"Of course," her mother replied happily. "Go… go."

Emma smiled at them and ran off, then David turned to his wife with a look of surprise on his face as he said, "Wow. Whatever might have happened to her, it must have really made an impression. Our daughter's going to be just fine, Mary Margaret."

She looked at him in confusion as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's going to come around in her decision to leave Storybrooke for New York," David answered with a chuckle. "Don't think I don't know you've been worried about her leaving. I always know how you're feeling. If she can come around about how she feels towards Christmas no matter what's come over her, then she'll come around on her decision to leave for good too. You'll see."

"I hope you're right, Charming," Mary Margaret responded sadly as her husband pulled her into his arms to comfort her until she finally perked up once more. "Come on, it's time we join in the celebration."


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Thirteen

Upon leaving the hospital, Emma immediately ran down to the Rabbit Hole where she hoped Killian would be still, though because her time with the ghosts was different than it was in reality, she didn't know when Hook might have been at the bar drinking alone until his first mate and the other pirates interrupted him. She didn't even know how much of what she'd seen with the spirit of her father in her dream was real, or if any of it was. For all she knew, it was just a dream. However, her heart told her otherwise. Real or not, she was going to follow their advice.

As she was about to reach out to pull open the door, Smee suddenly stumbled out and ran into her, then quickly spoke up saying, "I'm sorry, Miss. Swan. I didn't mean to… I was just on my way to the town hall to join in the celebration. Were you called down here because of us pirates? You might not want to go in there right now. They're already starting to get pretty drunk."

Emma ignored his warning as she responded, "Actually, I came to talk to Hook. I need to speak with him. Is he in there by any chance?"

"I'm sorry, but he's already left," the first mate answered curiously, nervous as to why she might feel the need to come and talk to his friend again. "Did you come to… apologize? You know, for whatever you might have said to him this morning? Pardon me for saying so, but you should just leave him be. You've appeared to have made your choice. Do you have any idea how much the captain really cares about you, Miss. Swan? It may not be my place, but the truth is it's far more than he's ever cared about any woman for as long as I've known him. Even more than he cared about Milah it seems. He was a broken man after he lost her, but at least he had revenge and piracy to fall back on. Reasons to keep him going. But now you've come along and taken all that away from him too. He doesn't even have his ship anymore."

"What do you mean, he doesn't have his ship anymore?" she asked the smaller man after being surprised by the revelation. "What happened to the Jolly Roger?"

He sighed in frustration and then replied, "I don't know. None of the crew do because like the rest of you, we can't remember the last year and the captain won't tell us. But seeing as he's made it back here again with his memories still intact, I'm guessing nothing good has come of our ship. Didn't you even notice the Jolly Roger isn't here in the harbor?"

Emma ashamedly responded, "I'm afraid I didn't really pay close enough attention."

"Look… personally I hope you do leave Storybrooke to return to New York, or to wherever it is the captain said he found you," he answered. "You leaving would prove to him once and for all that you will never feel for him the same way he feels for you. I tried to convince him earlier, but I still think he's holding out hope that you'll come around. If you ask me, it's foolish of him to think you could ever love him in return."

"I know, because I'm the Savior and he's just a pirate," Emma retorted coldly while she glared at him upon remembering the words she had overheard him say to Killian within her dream. "You don't know a damn thing about how I might feel about him, or how I could feel about him."

Smee nodded, then he continued, "He'll be a broken man for awhile once we're gone, but in time he'll get over you and return to being Captain Hook again the way things are really meant to be. He's a survivor, Miss. Swan."

The Savior moved in closer so that their faces were a few inches apart and then darkly replied, "You're wrong about him. Hook is a survivor yes, but he's a better man than just a villain and a pirate. And he isn't a villain anymore. For a man who pretends as though he's so loyal to his captain, you certainly have a very low opinion of him. Or at least of the good man he's become, because all you care about is treasure and fame, and living like kings when you haven't earned a damn thing. And believe me, you're not as loyal to him as you might think you are either. You're nothing but a rat even still. Do you want to know what I learned tonight? Let's just say my gut's telling me you would betray Hook if the price was right."

"I care about our captain," he responded snidely as he took a few steps back. "He's been very good to me since we've met. I would never betray him, to anyone or for anything."

"You'd better not," Emma firmly answered. "I may be leaving Storybrooke, but I don't plan on losing contact with anyone and forgetting I've ever been here. And I've got magic that allows me to look in on people who aren't here anymore too. I will be looking out for Hook no matter what happens because like I said, I care about him too. And if I ever find out that you have betrayed him…"

 _All of a sudden, Emma closed her eyes when her mind flashed back to the second vision Regina showed her, as she saw Smee standing before Hook while he kept his eyes solely on Killian, who could only continue to stare at him with surprise while he replied nervously, "I'm really… sorry, but I'm not your... first mate anymore, Cap… Hook. And I'm not Black Beard's prisoner. He's my… captain now. You released me from your services three years ago when you stopped acting like the pirate you used to be. The captain and friend whom I used to respect above anyone else. You've changed."_

 _She watched again as Hook slowly stood to face his old friend, completely ignoring the weapon in Smee's hand and responded, "You really did choose to become a part of Black Beard's crew. I never thought you would betray me."_

 _"Well, I needed work," Smee answered his friend crossly. "I needed to be a part of a crew again. And when Black Beard found out we were back and that you weren't yourself any longer, he sought me out and asked me to become a part of his. Rumors. You left me no choice."_

 _"He only wanted you to work for him so he could learn all there was to know about my whereabouts and circumstances," Killian replied despondently, finally looking down at the pistol. "He wants to take what little I've left, including my life. He thinks killing me will gain him the reputation he's sought to earn since first becoming Black Beard. What exactly will killing me gain you?"_

 _Black Beard stood as well while he responded for Smee smugly, "A place at my side as my new first mate. This is an initiation, old friend. If Smee can actually pull that trigger his forefinger is shaking with nerves against right now, he's in. And one of my oldest enemies will at last be dead. If he can't do the deed, then he'll be the dead man. Are you ready, Mr. Smee?"_

 _The Savior looked at both Hook and Smee when the first mate finally uttered sadly, "I'm sorry, Cap… Hook. But things are different now. You're different. And so am I. But at least I'm still a pirate."_

 _Smee suddenly pulled the trigger of his pistol and fired, as the musket ball struck Killian in his stomach, causing him to gasp, then fall hard to the ground while he struggled to breathe through his pain from the wound. Black Beard laughed gleefully and then shouted out to the bartender to bring everyone else around the room, including himself and his new first mate a round of drinks. Emma wanted to scream again, but kept silent in front of the man who may very well kill her friend six years into future unless she could protect him somehow._

Emma fought against the rest of the memory so she wouldn't have to see Black Beard plunge Killian's hook or the monogramed dagger into his chest again, or watch as the light went out in his eyes like the cruel pirate captain had done. Unfortunately, she couldn't shake seeing Killian's dead eyes staring up at her again. Luckily it was then that Smee cleared his throat to try to break Emma from her reverie, though he considered just walking away to avoid any more of the Savior's threats.

"Are you… alright, Miss. Swan?" the first mate asked strangely while he stared at her in confusion.

"I'm fine," she answered quietly, then pushed aside her fear once again. "It's been a really long and strange kind of day. Look… just know that you will regret it if you ever do betray him. I need to go find him now."

Smee nodded in understanding as Emma finally turned to walk away from him, but before she was gone, he called out, "Wait! Are you planning on trying to convince him to stay here in Storybrooke?"

Emma didn't bother to stop walking or even turn around again as she replied, "You better believe it! No matter how much you wish you could go back to your old life, you can't. Your captain told me that."


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon a Storybrooke Christmas Carol

Chapter Fourteen

Emma searched the only places she could think of for Hook, starting with the harbor, the beach, and then lastly Granny's, in the hope she would find him before he did whatever he had to do to find a way out of Storybrooke. After looking for him for over an hour, she finally saw Killian through the large window as he was standing between the buildings across the street from the diner where she realized he must have stopped to watch her while keeping his distance, a way of silently saying goodbye to her and to the town.

However, as she rushed out to catch him before he disappeared, Emma saw he had turned away as he faced the building now in front of him while he was staring down at something small within his hand. Before he noticed her walking towards him, she caught a glimpse of a magic bean until he immediately shoved it into the coin purse he always wore on his belt upon suddenly sensing her presence. Killian didn't say a word as he raised his head to look at the woman he loved as she appeared in front of him, and neither did she.

All of a sudden, before he could even react, Emma pulled him into an embrace out of relief upon seeing him alive again as he stood before her, as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, then whispered a simple, yet sincere apology into his ear. When she pulled back and released him, Hook couldn't do anything, but stare at her with surprise because her attitude towards him now was far softer than it had been earlier this morning.

"I really am sorry, Hook," the Savior continued quietly as she spoke again to break the silence that had fallen over them. "I was so wrong to say those things I said to you. I didn't mean… Well, I did this morning, but it was still wrong, and I honestly didn't mean to hurt you. It was wrong and unfair of me to resent you for waking me up. You didn't do anything wrong. You just wanted to protect me and my family, like you've wanted to protect us all for a long time now. If I'm being honest with myself, the truth is a part of me resented you because I couldn't bring myself to admit my mistake, that I really only resented the situation. Being forced into the life of a Savior that is. I needed someone to blame and to lash out against. You were the easiest. I truly am sorry. You did right by me and I promise you I won't ever forget it."

"It's all right, love," he answered gently. "I uh… I'm just glad that you're alright. Back then and now. When I saw Zelena appear on the beach, when I saw her attack you, any hurt I might have felt from your words earlier faded away. I rushed back to try to help you as fast as I could, but…"

She interrupted, "I know you did. My parents told me you had. They also told me you didn't want to leave me until they convinced you they needed some time alone with me. After this morning, I was surprised you stayed. But then you've always been here for me ever since you started letting go of the man you were when we first met, since you came back on your ship that day to take us to Neverland so we could save Henry. Speaking of your ship… where is it?"

Killian looked at her strangely while he questioned, "I beg your pardon?"

"The Jolly Roger… where is it?" she asked again. "It isn't here in the harbor. I should have noticed it wasn't long before now, but I guess that I was just so caught up in my own troubles, and I didn't."

"I never found the Jolly Roger after we and all of our possessions were all transported back to the Enchanted Forest in Pan's curse," he replied quietly, then turned away from her as they began walking slowly.

Emma's superpower told her there was something untrue about what he just told her and she then responded, "You're lying. Why? Just tell me what really happened. Why have you been so secretive about whatever happened while you were back there?"

Finally, out of frustration, Killian simply answered, "I lost her, Swan. Circumstances arose and I just… lost her. That's all. And as much as it pains me to have lost the only home I've ever really known, I don't regret making the decision I had to make that cost me my ship because for once in my life, it was the right decision. Even though things didn't work out the way I had hoped."

"Your home is here, Hook," the Savior spoke again strongly as she stopped Killian and turned him so that he was facing her once more in order to look into his eyes. "You can stay. Just because I'm returning to my life with Henry in New York, it doesn't mean you have to leave Storybrooke. You can still be a part of something here, even if I'm not around. Don't use that magic bean I saw you place back inside the pouch on your belt. Where did you even get it?"

"The giant… Anton," Hook replied as he carefully pulled the bean out once more to show it to her. "He and the dwarfs, as well as Ruby, have been working hard to try to replenish the field Regina had burned some time ago. I explained to them of my need to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest and thankfully they understood. They gave this to me, even though there are still very few fully grown."

Emma smiled sadly until much to his surprise, she suddenly cried out, "You can't go! I can't… I can't really explain why because you would only think me crazy. Call it a feeling."

He looked into her eyes while he responded sincerely, "I could never believe you to be crazy. You can always tell me anything you wish. But can't you understand? The first time I came here, it was so I could finally have my revenge on the crocodile. However… the second time, it was for you… Emma. Without you here, I belong in Storybrooke no more than you belong in New York. Forgive me for being so bold as to tell you where it is you do and don't belong. It's not right, but seeing as you're expressing your worries for me, then so must I for you. My point is, your family and everyone else simply tolerate me being here. No one really trusts me, and I don't blame them. So, if you can't stay, neither can I."

"Then come with me to New York," she quickly countered more urgently. "Not for me and not with any hope of us falling into any kind of relationship. I care about you, Hook. I really do, but not the same way you care about me. And it has nothing to do with you being a pirate, or that you used to be a villain. I just lost Neal and so did Henry. I'm far from ready for another man in my life. If I had my memories during the lost year, I wouldn't have been with Walsh and I'm sure you understand that. But come with us to New York and we can still be friends. You will always be my friend. Just please… don't go back to the Enchanted Forest, or to piracy whether you can find it in yourself to return to your old life or not. I need you to trust me."

"As tempting as your invitation to return with you and your boy to New York is, I'm afraid I can't," Killian answered sadly as he looked down at his hook to avoid her eyes.

Emma let out a groan in frustration and then replied, "Why not? Is it because of your hook? Because you're one handed? You can get yourself a prosthetic. One that will allow you to function far easier than you can now. But if it makes you feel better, you can even keep your hook. People would just have to accept it. And if it's because you're worried about finding a living, or earning money…"

Hook finally interrupted her as he reached out to take her hand within his own and then said, "Swan, it isn't that. You are from both worlds. The magical and the non-magical. You can fit in anywhere so long as you allow yourself to and accept you can be happy. You've always had the strength within you. But I'm not from the non-magical world, nor could I ever truly fit in out there. My hook, or a fake hand, has nothing to do with it. I'd give up my hook in a second if I thought at all I could belong in New York. But do you really believe that anyone would give a job to a two hundred year old pirate, who has committed countless… unconscionable crimes that include murder, thievery, and everything else you might imagine? You could create a fake identity for me no matter how good it was and I could pretend to be that man, but it still doesn't change who I really am. I can't live a life full of lies, just as you couldn't. At least here in Storybrooke, I don't have to pretend to be anyone else."

"Okay, but tell me why you have to return to the Enchanted Forest," she responded to him again without understanding.

"I've told you," he answered sternly. "I can't stay where I'm not really wanted, when the only person who would really notice I was gone is no longer here either. Besides, it's better this way. You're better off without me in your life, Emma. I might just wind up getting you killed like you nearly were this morning."

Emma shook her head as a tear slipped from her eyes and was about to object until Killian continued quietly, "If it makes you feel any better, I promise to stay here until Zelena is defeated. But after that, I have to leave Storybrooke the same as you. How did you even… know I was planning on leaving? I haven't spoken with anyone about the decision I made only an hour or so ago."

She wiped away the tear that fell as she replied, "That's part of the explanation I'm not so sure you would understand, or think me crazy for. But… will you at least promise me that you'll find a way to come visit me? Just because we live worlds apart, it doesn't mean we can't keep in touch. Promise me you'll move on with your life and keep fighting. Just because we're not together, doesn't mean you have to lose yourself. I want you to be happy."

"Aye, love," the pirate captain responded with a smile. "I promise to try. But I won't give up hope you will change your mind and decide to stay after all just yet."

The Savior laughed and stared into his eyes for another moment as he stared into hers while neither of them spoke any longer. Finally, she slowly moved in closer to him, then leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him and Killian very nearly accepted as he too leaned in, until he suddenly pulled back and took a few steps away from her looking ashamed, when he then remembered Zelena's curse upon his lips. Doing so broke him a little more inside, while she just stared at him again in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he whispered nervously as he struggled to look at her. "It's just… perhaps it's best we don't try that again. You know, seeing as we're no more than friends. I know you meant it as nothing more than a way to say thank you. But you know that I fell in love with you from the moment we shared our first kiss in Neverland. I can't imagine what the one you were about to bestow upon me might have done. I should go."

"Please don't go," Emma answered as she quickly reached out to grab his arm when he started to walk away from her. "I'm going to meet up with my family and our friends at the town hall for tonight's celebration. It's Christmas and I damn well intend to enjoy it. I know that I didn't want anything to do with the holiday this morning, but I've had some time to think, or to dream really while I was unconscious. And it made me realize that I can't keep acting like Ebenezer Scrooge unless I want to push everyone away as I've done to so many others… to you."

Hook looked at her in confusion as he questioned, "Who's… Ebenezer Scrooge?"

She laughed and then put her arm through his as she replied, "I'll explain everything later. Just please come with me. You haven't celebrated Christmas any more than I have and tonight it's time we finally do with the people who we love and care about."

"That sounds wonderful," Killian responded sadly.

A short time later, Emma and Killian arrived together within the town hall where her parents, Henry, and their friends were waiting for her. Mary Margaret and David were relieved when their daughter walked in, then walked over to join her and Hook. Henry also ran over to give his mother a hug, as he was excited to see she had come despite her apprehension to enjoy Christmas like so many years before.

The Savior talked with those standing with them as she explained her dream about how the three spirits of Christmas and Archie, like Jacob Marley had done for Scrooge within Dickens' greatest novel ever written, had come to visit her in hope of helping her to accept Christmas within her heart. Once she finished, no one mocked her for wanting to believe her dream truly happened, because the truth was they were all grateful that whatever she had seen was enough to help her have a change of heart.

And a change of heart was exactly the gift she had been given and Emma was truly grateful. So much so that she couldn't stop herself from giving not only her parents a big hug to show her gratitude for them, but also Archie and even Regina, who was quite a bit apprehensive to hug her back. Emma simply laughed, then embraced her son as well, as she was grateful to have the chance to make things right between them so that her future she saw with herself and him wouldn't ever come about.

Emma hadn't changed her mind about her decision to return with Henry to New York, as she still felt out of place among those she loved there within Storybrooke. She wasn't like Snow White whom her mother was. She wasn't in love with a prince like her father. And though she was their daughter, she had no story of her own within her son's book of fairytales. However, at long last she felt she could love Christmas again as she so desperately wanted to ever since she was a little girl who wished she could believe in Santa Claus.

The morning of December twenty-sixth…

 _"A rose," Mr. Gold uttered snidely upon noticing Zelena was holding a red rose in her hands once he stepped out of his car, as he walked around the vehicle towards the trunk and she walked forward. "How lovely."_

 _Zelena looked at him crossly as she questioned, "Have you earned it?"_

 _In answer to her question, the Dark One opened his car's trunk to reveal Hook lying within it, bound and gagged ever since Gold had attacked his enemy the night before upon Killian leaving the Charmings' loft after enjoying Christmas Day dinner with them and their closest friends, then locked the beaten, unconscious pirate away until now._

 _She looked down on their prisoner and smiled, then stated, "It appears you have."_

 _"Aah!" Killian gasped weakly, then sighed in frustration as the Wicked Witch leaned inside and ripped off the gag that kept Hook from talking, so he could respond to her interrogation. "We're in Storybrooke. You've never heard of a telephone?"_

 _"Such pretty lips," Zelena then answered after she took a moment to chuckle at the sight before her, while she then began to brush Killian's lips lightly with the rose she held. "They're so wasted. Why haven't you used those luscious lips and kissed Emma?"_

 _Hook glared up at her after he quickly turned his head away to stop her from touching the flower to them and then smiled as he mockingly replied, "Well, a fella likes to be courted."_

 _Zelena glared down at him as she curtly responded, "This isn't a joke. I need to have her magic removed. If Snow's baby is born before you kiss, I'm going to have no other option. I'm going to have to start killing people… People that Emma loves, starting with her son."_

 _"Take away her magic, Captain, or the next rose will be for her little brat's grave," she added darkly while she threw the rose down on top of his chest as he grunted at her threat and glared up at her until she slammed the trunk closed once more._

"I delivered him to you, as promised," Gold then said to her after she finished with their prisoner. "Call it a belated Christmas gift if you will. I even used excessive force on him before leaving him in my trunk all night long. He'll be hurting for days, though I don't suspect he'll comply to your wishes despite our threat after all. He's too stubborn for his own good. I suggest we move on with the next step in our plan. It's time to take the choice away from this pirate and see if Miss. Swan cares enough for him to save his life, or if she'll choose to protect her powers."

The End

Merry Christmas!


	15. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my story! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
